The disclosed embodiments relate generally to cables and connectors used in conjunction with network transmission media of the type used in industrial control, monitoring, and similar power and data network systems. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to a novel modular connector for use with such a cable and associated network. The modular connector and cable are designed for use in an industrial-type control and monitoring system in which a number of device nodes receive various forms of power and data via the conductors in the cable via the conductor and associated interface.
Such power and data network systems typically include a number of device nodes coupled to a set of common conductors for transmitting power and data. The node devices often include both sensors and actuators of various types, as well as microprocessor-based controllers or other command circuitry. Power supplies coupled to the network furnish electrical energy via the network media to power interface devices and operate actuators, sensors, and other devices. In operation, devices on the network process the transmitted parameter data and command operation of networked devices as push-button switches, motor starters, proximity sensors, flow sensors, speed sensors, actuating solenoids, electrical relays, electrical contactors, and so forth.
The transmission of both power and data on the same cable presents several challenges, some of these being; reliably establishing a connection to the network, maintaining network continuity when de-coupling devices from the network, supplying additional power to an installed network, and mitigation of noise induced on the data conductors by the power conductors. Due to the nature of an industrial network as described, devices may be located at various points on the network for a given application. This necessitates the ability to quickly and reliably place connectors on a multi-conductor cable anywhere along its length. Additionally, it is desirable to maintain the electrical continuity of both the power and data transmitted on the network when a device is removed from a network. Given the fact that various forms of electrical power are provided to devices via the network cable, power will vary by application and changes made to existing applications it is desirable to have means by which to provide additional power to the network and its devices. And finally, unlike unpowered data networks, in the case of a network transmission media conveying various forms of electrical energy and data there is the increased potential for unwanted noise or interference between conductors due to the nature of energizing and de-energizing coils, the opening and closing of contacts of devices on the network, and the general environment in which the network may be located.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved network media connector and associated cable for use in industrial control networks and the like. More particularly, there is a need for a connector and associated cable that quickly and effectively establishes a connection that maintains conductivity when de-coupled from a device, provides the ability to inject additional power onto the network, and includes separate power and signal conductors positioned to mitigate electrical noise.